Le Mangeur de Cadavres
by Belemis
Summary: One-Shot. Le capitaine Jack Sparrow se réveille un matin avec la gueule de bois et une jolie blonde dans ses bras... Mais cette jeune femme est tout, sauf ce qu'il attendait. Jack Sparrow x OC. Enjoy! rating T pour les sous-entendus .


_**Le Mangeur de Cadavres**_

« Alors, des nouvelles ? »

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow posa ses fesses (qu'il avait fort appétissantes) sur la chaise qui s'offrait à lui et planta son regard de bourré dans les yeux de son informateur de service – le barman de sa taverne préférée à Tortuga. L'homme en question se pencha vers Jack avec des airs de conspirateur.

« Tu ne devineras jamais quel navire vient de ramener son cul à Tortuga, l'ami.

- Donne-moi de ton meilleur rhum et raconte-moi tout ! »

Jack bascula en arrière sur sa chaise et attendit avec un sourire les dernières nouvelles du port. Au même instant, Gibbs s'installa sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

« Jack, tu ne devineras jamais quel navire se trouve juste à côté du Pearl. Il vient d'arriver. »

Le Capitaine Sparrow commençait sérieusement à être intéressé. Ce n'était donc pas n'importe qui. Le barman posa sa bouteille de rhum devant Jack, et lui et Gibbs prononcèrent d'une même voix ce nom qui fit trembler les murs de la taverne et cesser tous les chuchots.

« _Le Mangeur de Cadavres_ ».

Jack recracha le rhum qu'il avait commencé à boire.

« Putain de bordel de merde. Sa mère en slip. »

Gibbs lui vola sa bouteille et en but de longues gorgées. Les conversations avaient repris de plus belle.

« Ca, tu peux le dire. »

Ian, la plus jeune et plus récente recrue sur le Black Pearl, s'incrusta alors dans la conversation, dont il avait perdu le fil à l'avance.

« Il a quoi, ce _Mangeur de Cadavres_ ? »

Gibbs se proposa pour lui raconter l'histoire, lui qui aimait tant embobiner ses auditeurs.

« Le Mangeur est un navire français. La légende raconte qu'il aurait été construit avec les os de marins trop téméraires et que son capitaine… Son capitaine serait envoyé par les dieux des enfers eux-mêmes.

- Mouais, le blabla habituel quoi.

- Le capitaine du Mangeur n'a jamais été vu, petit. Aucune marine royale d'aucun royaume n'a jamais mis la main dessus. Si tu n'en as jamais entendu parler, c'est parce qu'il est imprenable. L'affiche qui donne la somme pour la récompense si on le capture est une affiche sans tête. Nul ne sait à quoi il ressemble ni ce dont il est capable.

- Ca pourrait très bien vouloir dire qu'il se cache parce qu'il n'est pas si fort que ça…

- Non, petit… Lorsqu'un capitaine est introuvable, c'est que personne n'a pu raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Tout ceux qui ont un jour croisé sa route en sont morts. »

Ian regardait le vieux Gibbs avec un air perplexe ancré sur le visage, mais ne rajouta rien, dubitatif quant à cette légende. Cependant il observait son propre capitaine, et vit rapidement que Jack allait bientôt atteindre son seuil de « saoulatitude », occupé à reluquer les fesses d'une serveuse. Ian soupira et s'attela lui-même à vider une bouteille. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Jack se réveilla avec un atroce mal à la tête et une jolie blonde dans ses bras. Il grogna un instant, la lumière de l'aube désagréable pour son œil ouvert. La jolie blonde bougea sous ses mains, et il lui prêta un peu plus d'attention. Il découvrit alors qu'elle était un peu rousse sur les bords, et qu'elle était la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais eu dans son lit. Et Jack se demanda comment il avait réussi à l'attirer sous ses draps. Elle y était d'ailleurs nue, et sa peau pâle semblait de porcelaine, si ce n'est ces quelques traces de bronzage… tellement semblables à celles des marins. Elle devait donc voyager sur un bateau… Ce n'était donc pas une putain de Tortuga, ce qui était bon signe vu qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour la payer dans l'immédiat. Jack passa ses doigts sur le corps de la jeune femme, doucement, fasciné par ses formes parfaites. Elle frémit à son contact et soupira d'aise. Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur le visage du pirate.

Il repéra à son cou un pendentif en or et souleva un sourcil, intrigué. Etait-elle riche ? Comment avait-il pu coucher avec une jeune femme aussi belle que riche, tout en étant bourré ? Des bribes de souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit, accentuant son mal de tête. Ah oui… Elle était toute aussi saoule que lui. Sans oublier qu'il restait le pirate le plus sexy de l'histoire. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Jack fit glisser sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne, et il la sentit se cambrer contre lui. Il en aurait bien profité à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas son but. Il remonta ses doigts le long de sa poitrine, et arrivé à sa nuque, il prit délicatement le pendentif entre ses doigts. Il le fit passer de l'autre côté de la chaîne pour s'en rapprocher, puis le tourna. Au dos, une inscription avait été gravée d'une écriture fine et calligraphique. _Lenore d'Aubanel_. Une Française, donc. C'était plutôt courant, vu que l'île de la tortue, officiellement Saint-Domingue, était une colonie française. Mais ce qui l'étonnait, c'était le petit de. Lenore était de la noblesse. Que diable faisait-elle sur l'île des boucaniers ? Et que diable faisait-elle dans son lit ?

« Hmmnnh… »

Voilà que la belle s'éveillait. Jack se leva et s'habilla sommairement. Lenore ouvrit ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus. D'un bleu parfait. Tout comme le reste. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, fronça les sourcils en se frottant le crâne (probablement la gueule de bois, elle aussi), et tomba enfin sur Jack. Un sourire coquin s'étendit sur ses lèvres framboise.

« Capitaine Sparrow… Bien dormi ? »

La jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de sa nudité. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse non plus, sautant du lit pour enfiler ses vêtements. Des vêtements masculins, arrangés à son goût, et qui la seyaient plutôt bien. Jack ne put s'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'une femme habillée était bien plus attirante qu'une femme nue, parce que le peu qu'il voyait était nettement plus excitant que de savoir ce qu'il y avait de caché. La jolie blonde s'approcha de lui et le toisa du regard.

« J'ose espérer que nous nous reverrons… capitaine. »

Elle avait susurré le dernier mot, et Jack était pendu à ses lèvres. Il la prit brusquement par la taille et l'attira à lui sans un mot, avant de happer les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle répondit à son baiser avec plaisir, ses mains posées sur son torse, avant d'y mettre lentement fin.

« Je l'ose aussi, ma jolie… »

Elle ramassa ses affaires et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle lui lança un joyeux :

« A notre prochaine escale, Jack ! »

Ledit Jack laissa un mystérieux sourire relever le coin de ses lèvres.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

« Jamais je n'aurais cru la trouver ici. »

L'homme avait un air furieux sur son visage, qui semblait avoir été noble et attrayant auparavant. Il posa la bourse sur la table, et son interlocuteur la glissa sous sa cape.

« Je me demande ce qu'une femme comme elle peut bien faire dans une ville de forbans, monseigneur…

- Probablement la putain, c'est tout ce qu'elle a jamais su faire. »

Le petit homme en face de lui était occupé à compter les pièces d'or, frappées de la monnaie anglaise.

« Mais, monseigneur… Il en manque plus du tiers !

- Tout comme ton travail. Je te l'avais demandée morte.

- C'est que… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'approcher… Elle est montée prendre une chambre avec un pirate. Et pas n'importe quel pirate… Jack Sparrow, le capitaine du _Black Pearl_.

- Dans ce cas… Il l'aura probablement tuée d'ici là. Je devrais même lui remettre l'argent plutôt qu'à toi, imbécile. Allez, vas-t-en. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. »

Il s'exécuta, tête baissée, et l'autre se plaça face aux escaliers, attendant de voir qui descendrait des chambres de cette taverne. La taverne en question était vide et silencieuse aux petites heures, et l'homme s'en félicita, pensant que s'il devait commettre un meurtre, il lui serait plus facile de ne pas avoir trop de témoins à tuer ensuite.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Elle ne portait pas de robe et ses cheveux étaient relâchés. Mais il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il se leva de son siège, et s'approcha de la belle. Elle s'était figée dans les escaliers, incertaine. Il enleva alors son couvre-chef et leva son visage vers elle, un sourire triomphant collé aux lèvres.

« Nom de Dieu. Etienne. »

Elle dégaina son sabre et sauta par-dessus la rambarde. Elle atterrit en douceur sur le sol de la taverne.

« Lenore… Il y avait si longtemps. »

Il sortit son arme à son tour.

Jack sortit enfin de la pièce, persuadé que son amante d'une nuit s'était déjà envolée. Cependant, il fut surpris de la découvrir toujours en ces lieux. Et pas seule. Jack ne se dévoila pas. Il observa la jeune femme se défendre remarquablement bien à l'escrime avec son adversaire, qui n'en menait pas large.

« Toujours les vieux trucs de ton paternel, Lenore… Il aurait été si heureux si tu avais été un garçon.

- Mon éducation n'en a été que plus complète, Etienne. La preuve. »

En effet, elle semblait sur le point de prendre définitivement le dessus. Mais son opposant la surprit et récupéra l'avantage, retournant la situation. Elle se vit reculer vers le fond de la salle, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher prise.

« Mais les moulinets que Gustave t'a appris… sont si prévisibles. TU es si prévisible… »

Elle était à présent en mauvaise posture. Une lame sous la gorge, plaquée contre un mur, son sabre deux mètres plus loin. Jack hésita. Devait-il lui venir en aide ? Il n'était pas impliqué dans cette histoire, elle ne le regardait pas. Mais se souciait-il vraiment des règles ?

« Il y a un truc que mon vieux père ne m'a pas appris, Etienne… »

La jeune femme sortit un poignard de sa manche, qu'elle enfonça violemment dans la cuisse de l'homme. Elle le fit tourner dans sa chair. Il hurla de douleur et recula vivement.

« …C'est la piraterie. »

Jack sursauta. La piraterie ? Elle était pirate ? Impossible. Impensable. Une femme, qui plus est une jolie femme, de la noblesse, une femme pirate ?

« Dis-moi… pourquoi… Pourquoi… »

L'homme, à terre, tentait toujours de parler alors qu'il se tenait la cuisse.

« Pourquoi tu es partie… ? Tu… Tu avais tout ! Tu avais… Tu avais ta place, dans cette… société ! »

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, et écrasa sa blessure de son pied, sans ménagement. Nouveau cri d'agonie.

« Tout ? Tu m'as volé mon enfance, Etienne. N'a-t-on pas idée de forcer une gamine de 13 ans à se marier ? Avec un homme qui n'était même pas capable de lui donner du plaisir ?

- As-tu trouvé ce plaisir ici, Lenore ? Dans les… bras de pirates ? Comme… ce Jack Sparrow ? »

Jack tendit l'oreille, soudainement très intéressé.

« Serais-tu jaloux ? »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Tu as bien raison de l'être. Rien du tout en cinq ans… Et il lui a suffit d'une seule nuit ! »

Jack sourit dans le vide. Enfin, on reconnaissait sa valeur… Bon, peut-être pas en tant que pirate, mais qu'importe.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi la piraterie, Lenore ? Tu étais la… la fille la plus riche de la ville ! »

Elle lui lança un regard méprisant et pointa son mousquet vers son crâne.

« Je vais t'apprendre un dernier truc avant de t'envoyer en enfer. Les pirates ne cherchent pas à être riches. Ils cherchent à être libres. »

La balle se logea entre les deux yeux dans une détonation puissante. L'instant d'après, Lenore avait disparu.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

« Capitaine ! Le rhum est à bord !

- Parfait, moussaillon ! »

Le capitaine Sparrow sortit son compas de sa poche. Il cherchait depuis quelques temps un trésor enfoui d'un pirate sanguinaire, et était sur le point de le trouver. La routine, quoi. Cependant l'aiguille de son compas vira dans une toute autre direction, et se pointa sur le navire qui se tenait à la droite du Pearl.

C'était un sombre bateau, presque aussi sombre que le sien, et tout aussi imposant. Une sirène faisait office de figure de proue, les mains clouées sur la coque, les yeux pleurant du sang. Sur le côté, on pouvait lire une inscription qui s'effaçait lentement. Jack tenta de la déchiffrer, et se rendit compte que c'était du français.

« Le… Mangeur… de Cadavres. »

Il frissonna un instant et remonta son regard pour observer l'ensemble du navire. Quelqu'un sortit de l'intérieur de la bête. Une silhouette fine, une démarche agile, des airs félins.

« Allez, moussaillons, activez ! »

Une voix d'ange. De longs cheveux blonds, ou peut-être roux. Et deux yeux d'un bleu parfait.

« Lenore… »

Capitaine du Mangeur de Cadavres. Une femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle…


End file.
